Holes
by vi prometto
Summary: Captain Li owns the fastest ‘Ship this side of the galaxy. To avoid war with another planet Princess Sakura runs away and hitches a ride on it. What will Li do with his new stowaway? And what will a Princess think to pirate life?


_Captain Li owns the fastest 'Ship this side of the galaxy. To avoid war with another planet Princess Sakura runs away and hitches a ride on it. What will Li do with his new stowaway? And what will a Princess think to pirate life? _

_e/n: Because I can't just write one story at a time? And I couldn't resist SpacePirate!Syaoran XD I know it's short but it's only the prologue. Bear with me and tell me what you think?_

**Holes**

_Prologue_

_Fiore, Planet 16833, The Royal Palace – North Wing_

"Are you sure about this Princess Sakura? I'm sure if you just explained to your father he'd—" Chiharu broke off at the sight of the Princess vigorously shaking her head back and forth.

"No, Chiharu-chan. I can't do that to Father. Fiore is on the verge of war with Farkas, I can't do anything to disturb it. If they find out I don't want to marry the Heir..." She shivered. "I have to do this, if I simply disappear Farkas will not be able to blame Fiore and Father can work for peace in another way." Sakura, looking at herself in the mirror, nodded briskly before smoothing down the old dress of Chiharu's she was wearing.

Twirling slightly she gave a short smile, coming to stop before her friend and confidant. "So – how do I look?"

"Like...a maid in waiting." Chiharu replied reluctantly before reaching down and making another minor adjustment to the hem. "There, oh and—" Reaching up she pulled a cap over Sakura's head, tucking away the fair strands of hair. "You'll have to hide your eyes yourself however. Maybe stare at the ground a lot?"

Filing away the information mentally Sakura once again scrutinised herself in the mirror. She looked different but she wasn't sure if she looked different enough. Her eyes immediately travelled to necklace around her neck and her hand reached out to grasp it in reflex.

Her last memento from her mother, she couldn't leave it behind. Swallowing hard, knowing what she had to do, Sakura reached behind her neck for the clasp. She was startled when a hand covered hers and undid the necklace for her.

Chiharu took the necklace with her to another part of the room and returned with a small, nondescript bag. Pooling Sakura's most prized possession inside she tied it up and placed it into the princess's hold. "You are still our Princess, Sakura. And Queen Nadeshiko would be upset if you left her behind right?"

Sakura had to hold back desperate tears as she smiled shakily at her friend. Reaching out she embraced her in a tight hug, burying her face into Chiharu's shoulder and breathing her in. She wouldn't be seeing her friend for a while – if ever. She hoped against hope that she would be back on day; she would miss everyone dearly while she was away.

Leaning back she watched as Chiharu reached up to one of her plaits and pulled on one of the ribbons keeping them in place. Her hair unwound as she pulled it away.

Holding it out sheepishly Chiharu looked away as Sakura looked on curiously. "I...ah...I can't go with you. But can you take this instead? Like a...good luck charm or something. You don't have to but..."

Wiping away a stray tear Sakura nodded, reaching forward and taking the ribbon as if it were a precious relic. Placing it in the bag beside her mother's necklace Sakura looked around for something to represent the other important people in her life. There was a teddy bear given to her by her brother but he would be much too big. Instead maybe she could take—

"Kero!" The princess suddenly exclaimed, rushing across the room and picking up a fallen pillow. Underneath it sat a robot – the most highly advanced of its kind. Picking it up Sakura flicked the switch at the back of its head that brought it to life. It unfurled itself before lifting up from her hand to float in mid-air before her.

"Sakura! How dare you turn me off and try to – what are you wearing?!" Sakura winced at the loud voice, immediately shushing up the yellow robot and looking apologetically at Chiharu who stood with her hands clasped over her ears.

"I'm sorry Kero, I have to do this. But I was wondering if you'd come with me?"

If the robot could have done it would have levelled her with a sardonic scowl as it crossed its arms over its chest. "Of course." Kero said simply. Sakura felt a weight fall from her at the simple words and her smile became more genuine as she held her hand out. Kero quickly went and sat himself down and Sakura brought the robot closer to her mouth so she could whisper.

"We're escaping soon so you'll have to be quiet Kero. And – sorry about this." Reaching quickly for the switch, she flipped it before Kero could fly away. Feeling guilty as she saw the black eyes dimming and the body flopping backwards Sakura quickly moved and stuffed him into the bottom of her bag.

Knotting it efficiently Sakura hefted the heavy thing onto her thin shoulder and looked across, and out of, the nearby window. The sun was just beginning to sink, a riot of colours streaking across the sky. Not wanting to flee in the dark Sakura knew it was now or never.

Putting a brave smile onto her face, for her sake as much as Chiharu's, she reached forward to hug her friend one last time before standing back. "I guess...this is goodbye?"

Chiharu shook her head, "No, not goodbye. It's just...a little holiday. So I'll see you soon. Say it." She ordered, narrowing her eyes.

Sakura laughed, loving the moment of freedom between them. There were no titles, no power, nothing to detract from their friendship. She needed this in her last moments, and she thought Chiharu knew this. "I'll see you soon," she promised, giving a large smile as she made her way towards the door, ducking her head and making her way out of the castle for the last time in what could be a lifetime...

* * *

_Space, Quadrant 23833, aboard the spaceship Raitei – Bridge _

Meiling didn't even wait until after she'd stepped off the transport pad to start her tirade. "Syaoran! There's a problem with the engines! What did I say when we were at Port Five?"

Wincing at the shrieking of his cousin Syaoran shrugged, lounging back in his Captain's seat and trying to ignore her as best he could. It wasn't an easy task as she threw a wrench at the back of his chair.

"You said 'Syaoran, we need to pick up new supplies. We have enough money now to buy seven engines – so at least get me one!'...I believe." Eriol's smile was sly as he cast a side-glance at his Captain from his seat below.

"Yes I did! And what do I not have?"

"An engine?" Eriol guessed.

Syaoran glared at the back of his Second-in-Command. He'd be Last-in-Command soon, or, he would if he weren't the genius Syaoran knew him to be.

Frowning harder Syaoran finally looked towards with Meiling with a raised brow. "Why didn't you just get one? Normally you just spend the money without asking me first."

Meiling blushed red, shaking her head back and forth. "Not this time, I wanted permission – engines are more expensive than most of the things I buy."

Rolling his eyes at her reply Syaoran reached out a hand to touch the controls in front of him, bringing up a virtual map of the solar system. They flickered into life before him, translucent enough that he could see Eriol smiling at him through them. Ignoring his Second he browsed through the nearby planets before finally resting on one that looked promising. "What about Fiore? It's one of the more technologically advanced planets..."

Meiling shrugged, walking over to pick up the wrench she'd thrown. "I don't care where we go – as long as I get my engine before this one really does die on me. I don't want to be stuck in space with no engine."

"Me either," Eriol inputted.

Sighing Syaoran typed out their new course and then added another command to the new computer before settling back in his chair. It wasn't long before music filtered into his ears – and only his ears – blocking out all the sounds of the bridge as Meiling returned to her work and Eriol snickered at him before turning back to his computers.

Really – just what had he done to deserve a crew like this?

Hopefully nothing would happen on Fiore and he could have a relaxing time in the 'Ship whilst Meiling did her shopping...he could always hope.

* * *

a/n: Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review


End file.
